zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendly Competition
Even during her early years of stardom, before she changed her career, Judy did know a few big names in the city´s entertainment world. Having a reputation as the cop who saved the city, it wasn´t hard for her to befriend these mammals. One of these was a famous actress both on stage and on film, a cat named Sawyer who was a talented singer and dancer. Judy had gotten to know her a few weeks ago, and already was in good terms with her. Much like Judy at the ZPD, she had faced prejudice a bit for her species at her career, but she hadn´t given up either. Soon, she was at the top, and had appeared in many of the best musicals in Zootopia. Judy had taken a liking to Sawyer quite soon. She was a friendly feline despite her tough exterior who respected her fellow artists and rooted for them every chance she got. Currently, the two were talking on a bus on their way home. Sawyer was telling about a big competition that was being held at the Savannah Central town square. “Gazelle´s hosting a big dancing competition with handsome prizes there, and she´ll be handing them out herself. She hasn´t hosted a one in years, I partook in the last one as a Spanish dancer. This time I´ll do something different”, the cat told her friend while looking at the contest information on her cellphone. “So, what are you going to do there?” Judy was curious. She was attending too. “Well, there are no belly dancers there, so I´ll be trying that out. The vixen dance virtuoso Carmelita trained me once for that, and I did that dance in one of my earlier movies”, Sawyer revealed. On Judy´s face appeared a big smile. “Funny coincidence, I´ll be doing that too! I studied at the same place, Carmelita´s a great teacher”, she said. “It´s not every day you meet someone with a special hobby or training like that. It´ll be interesting to see how this plays out”, the actress said. Judy nodded. Sawyer was competitive, but she never came across as arrogant or anything like that. She hadn´t seen Judy dance yet, but already could see her as a worthy opponent. In a few minutes, the bus had arrived at the stop. Judy was leaving it towards home. “Good luck for the contest, and try your best. See you soon, kitty!” she waved at her friend. “Same to you, Judy!” Sawyer responded. A week passed. Judy got herself prepared for the competition. Once again, Nick was rooting for her and wanted to see the competition himself at the square instead of just seeing it on TV. It was like seeing a someone who had sports-related hobbies taking a part in the Olympics. Despite hard work, Judy didn´t feel pressured about it at all. All she had to do was just to believe in herself and put her best into the game. She had already impressed her fox boyfriend and her relatives with her skills, so she had faith in her performance. At the morning of the competition day, she was up early, eagerly ready to show off her skills. The bunny belly dancer packed her things, and got a kiss of good luck from Nick before she left. In a few hours, Nick followed behind and joined the crow at the square, ready to see Judy compete with Sawyer. He stood very close to the stage. “Soon the entire Savannah Central will see what art is”, he smiled, eager about his girlfriend´s dance. Eventually, the show began after Gazelle had made a big speech. Other mammals in different types of dances performed at the large stage, being surrounded by their admiring audience. After a few of them had performed, Gazelle spoke again. “And now, we have the two belly dancers in here competing for the prize too. First, we have the famous stage actress, the lovely feline Sawyer!” she declared as the feline entered the stage, holding veils in her emerald green bedlah and a fitting headpiece on her too. She was very good as she danced. Almost professional quality as she kept prancing and swaying her hips in front of the audience. Nick only hoped Judy would be even better. “Following her is the other bedlah-sporting beauty of this competition, everybody´s favorite rabbit cop with her new hobby, Judy Hopps!” Gazelle announced after Sawyer had done her part. The rabbit came in, wearing her familiar crimson two-piece dancer outfit again. “Let them see you dance, lovely bunny”, Nick whispered eagerly. Judy got into the act immediately. For someone who hadn´t been with her new hobby for that long, she had a ravishing stage presence. The elegant patterns on her paw and hip movements were on the same level as Sawyer´s. This would be a tough call for the judges there. The fox was mesmerized by the performance as always. Gold and red silk blended so well with her gray fur, which she showed off wonderfully while moving her stomach back and forth, which was barely covered by her strapless bra. Her tail wiggled too in tune with the music, as she kept her eyes closed gracefully during the dance. “This really is your calling, Judy. Seeing beauty like this does good for the eyes of a tod like me”, Nick smiled warmly. The excitement tightened as Gazelle and the other judges were ready to announce the winner. “And the greatest dancer tonight is…..” she said dramatically with a drum roll. Nick kept his thumbs up, hoping for the victory of his girlfriend. “Judy Hopps!” Gazelle declared. A huge applause erupted, and even Sawyer was smiling. There was no shame in losing to someone with Judy´s talent. A golden trophy was handed to Judy´s paw, which looked like an Acacia tree. It fit Savannah Central´s theme perfectly. “Way to go, Judy! That was really something”, Sawyer gave the coyly smiling rabbit the thumbs up. She was relieved, but in a good way. Her hard practice and passion during dance lessons had paid off again. Gazelle smiled at the belly dancer rabbit too. Even the biggest pop star of the city was impressed. In the audience, Nick was still clapping triumphantly and even whistling. He always was the loudest to celebrate whenever Judy won at something, no matter how big it was. Judy walked eagerly off the stage with the trophy right into the arms of her boyfriend. Nick hugged her tightly. “You deserved it, my dear”, he patted her on the back. “Thanks for the support too, Nick”, she said. “Anything for the true dancing queen of Zootopia”, Nick nodded. Following the applause, Judy let Nick carry her home as they were leaving the square. She wanted to celebrate it in private with her beloved fox. “Here´s to your another triumph!” Nick shared a toast with Judy back in their apartment. They were so eager to celebrate that Judy hadn´t gotten changed or recovered from the contest, but she didn´t mind. “It was great there, especially since Sawyer was good sport about it herself. I hope I get to compete with her again, and she might have her win someday too”, Judy reclined closer to Nick. “Perhaps. But whether you win or lose, there´s always one fan who´ll never get tired of your dancing”, Nick kissed Judy on the cheek. She giggled and almost dropped her headpiece. It was once again on his face. That same loving smile that belonged to someone truly supportive and caring. Every time Judy saw it on Nick, it warmed her on the inside. “Well, anyone can be anything in this city, as they always say. I may be talented, but without proper training I wouldn´t be at this position”, Judy reminded, finishing her class. “And it really shows. I´m so proud of you, my princess of the stage”, Nick flattered. “Only one thing´s missing that´d make this celebration perfect”, Judy smiled mischievously. “Well, what would it be?” the fox put his glass down. Judy grabbed him hard and kissed him everywhere on his face, so much that he had stains of her lipstick all over it, which made him blush. “Thanks for reminding me again of how wonderful of a bunny you are. Not that I need that”, Nick grinned. Judy nuzzled him a bit playfully. Her new hobby had given her plenty of opportunities to unleash her flirtier side towards Nick, and she would use them. “I won´t let my most loyal fan down. Never”, she said. The two spent the rest of the day in the apartment, and Judy was even willing to do a dance for her boyfriend too. Every once in a while she felt like he deserved it. Nick was just starting to like Judy´s new hobby choice more and more. Surprisingly, she felt like she was in her own element there. Maybe this could have potential for her new career? Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:What if-scenarios